


Shut It Up, Just Shut Up

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont even know where this came from, i was really bored in school the other day, this is what happens when i'm given free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all just want Louis to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut It Up, Just Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is all fictional and as much as I (kind of) want it to be true, it's not :(  
> and please don't ever show this to anyone that's mentioned in it. ever. thanks :)
> 
> title taken from the Black Eyed Peas - Shut Up

“And Lottie was like-”  
“Shut up Louis.” Zayn interrupts. Louis sticks his tongue out and continues with his story.  
“Louis. Shut the fuck up.” Niall snaps. Louis ignores him. Harry groans.  
“Lou. Please, please stop talking.” He begs. Louis just keeps talking, a mischievous smirk on his face.   
“Liam!” Harry whines. “Do something!” Liam shrugs.  
“You know how he gets.”  
“Wanker.” Zayn mutters.  
“Hey, I’ll have you know tha-” Louis’ cut off when Liam smacks a hand over his mouth.  
“Let’s not go there, yeah Lou?” Liam asks. Louis sighs.  
“Fine.”  
“Hold up. Wait. Wait a minute here -‘let’s not go there’? Is there somethin’ yah aren’t tellin’ us?” Niall asks.  
“They told us last week, Ni.” Zayn says, patting the blonde’s shoulder.  
“They told you last week. I was in Ireland. Remember?”  
“This was before you left. But to recap: Liam and Louis are shagging. Oh, sorry, they’re together.” Harry says, amending the end of his sentence at Liam’s scandalized look.  
“Since when?” Niall asks. Louis opens his mouth to tell the long, and admittedly tragic, story but Liam stops him with a kiss.  
“Why didn’t we have him do that earlier?” Zayn asks. Harry shakes his head, pointing at the two boys now full on snogging on the couch.  
“That’s why.”  
“Okay. No one wants tah watch yah snog.” Niall says. Louis flips him off.  
“Right. We’ll just leave then.” Zayn says, dragging the other two out the door.   
“Thanks for shutting him up, Li.” Harry says sarcastically.  
\--- fin ---


End file.
